


Telpelindë

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [37]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Telpelindë wants to go with Curufinwë.





	Telpelindë

**Telpelindë  
** By CC  
July, 2015 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. I go for the HoME books, where Agrod (Angaráto) and Edhellos (Eldalótë) are Artaresto (Orodreth)’s parents. 

There is no word about Eldalotë going to Middle-earth, so I am assuming that she stayed back. The fact that her name was “translated” to Sindarin as: Edhellos is not enough reason to assume she followed Angrod, as Finarfin stayed back and he also has a Sindarin name. 

This was written for the LotR Community July 2015 Fixed-Length-Ficlet Challenge: Arrivals and Departures. The number of words I chose is 300.

Thank you to Erulisse (one L) for beta reading my story.

* * *

Telpelindë embraced Telpërinquar tightly and let him go, eyes wet with tears. She had already said good-bye to Curufinwë, after a long heated argument.

“I can fight too, Curufinwë!”

“That is why I want you to stay. I need to know that you are safe.” 

“What about Telpërinquar then? He is too young to fight!” 

Curufinwë’s expression hardened. “Telpërinquar is my son, and he will come with me.”

“He is my son too!”

Curufinwë moved closer. “He wants to come. I can’t leave him behind when Artaresto is going too. How can I deny my son when his younger cousin will follow Angaráto to Endor? Eldalótë will stay back---”

“But Elenwë is going with Turukáno!”

“And they are taking Itarillë, which is irresponsible. Other women are coming too, I know, but they are no warriors. You are, so you would fight at my side, beloved. That is why I need you to stay back.”

“Tell me why? And don’t speak of my safety when you are going to risk your life and our son’s in Endor!”

“I am exiled because of the Oath. Telpërinquar is young and I am commanding him to come, while you would be hold accountable for your actions. If I die, who will Telpërinquar return to?”

He was right…

“Will you ever come back?”

“If the Valar allow it, but I would prefer you to join us once we have defeated Morgoth. I love you, Telpelindë. Remember that.”

“And I love you, Curufinwë, but sometimes I wish I could hate you.”

“I know.”

They had shared a passionate kiss, and then Curufinwë had left. Now her son was gone too. Telpelindë brushed the tears off her face and headed back to her house. There was nothing else to do but wait for them to return.


End file.
